List of Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the Playhouse Disney series, Rolie Polie Olie. 'Season One (1998-1999)' #Little Sister, Big Bother / Through Trick and Thin / Bedlam November 6, 1998 #Ciminin Toast / I Find Rock / Tooth on the Loose November 7, 1998 #Nap for Spot / Monster Movie Night / Top Dog Fish November 13, 1998 #House Detectives / The Backyard Jungle / The Best Doggone Show in the World November 14, 1998 #Mutiny on the Bouncy / Roll the Camera / Pappy's Boat November 20, 1998 #Where's Pappy? / Hopin' and a Hoppin' / Just Like Dad November 21, 1998 #Spot's Birthday / Sir Rolie Polie Oily / Universal Spot December 4, 1998 #Squaresville / Zowie's Harmonica / Unruly Polie Olie December 5, 1998 #Rolie Polie Pogo / Two Not So Easy Pieces / Gotta Dance December 11, 1998 #Pappy Days / Copy Cat N' Mouse / The Bump December 12, 1998 #Zowie Got Game / Hickety Ups / Chili's Cold December 18, 1998 #Our Two Dads / What to Be / Magno-Men December 19, 1998 #Scavenger Hunt / What's Up Jack? / Grown Ups and Kids December 20, 1998 #Mom's Night Out / Polie Pox / Da Plane! Da Plane! February 23, 1999 #Surprise! / Mousetrap / To Space And Beyond March 8, 1999 #Go Fish / Roller Derby / A Birthday Present For Mom March 15, 1999 #A Little Souped Coup-y / Rain Rain Go Away / Beach Blanket Gizmo March 20, 1999 #Y2 Pappy / Upside Downers / Cutie Go Bye-Bye March 26, 1999 #Olie's Note / Baby Blinky / A Record Bustin' Day March 27, 1999 #Where O Where Did Olie Go? / Gone Dog-Gone Dog / A Chip Off The Old Orb March 30, 1999 #The Legend Of Spookie Ookie / Oooh Scary / Zowie, Queen Of The Pumpkins April 4, 1999 #Looove Bug / Seven Minutes And Counting / Olie's New Suit April 7, 1999 #Mission Invisible / Muscle Bots / Hypno-Eyes July 13, 1999 #Starry Starry Night / Snowie / Jingle Jangle Day's Eve December 3, 1999 #Little Bot Zoo / Zowie Soupy Hero / Coupy Won't Fit December 10, 1999 #Zowie Do, Olie Too / Dicey Situation / Square Plane In A Round Hole December 17, 1999 'Season Two (2000-2001)' #Home Sick / Leaf Me Alone / Round and Round and Square We Go #Throw It In Gear / A Tooth For A Tooth / Polie Collectibles #Doggy Day Afternoon / Visibly Invisible / Itty Bitty Baby Starry #Baby Talk / Putting On The Dog / Whistlin' Zowie #Square Roots / 1 Olie, 2 Olie, 3 Olie, 4 / Switcheroo #Giz-nesia / 1001 Gearabian Nights / Showdown At The Ol' Polie Corral #Let's Make History / Adventure Of Space Dads / Silly Willy Day #Gotcha! / Springy Chicken / A Polie Egg-Stravaganza #Detective Polie's Cookie Caper / The Lie / Guess It's Nite Nite #When Zowie All Growed Up / Scruba-dub-dubby-A Spot In The Tubby / Hide And Go Sleep #Cool It / Polie Pests / Campout #Rewind / Who's The Bestest Of Them All / But Why? #Just Putting Around / Soupy Zowie And The Bogey Bot / No Hugs Please #Family Portait / Show and Tell / Little Helping Hand 'Season Three (2002)' #Pretend Friend / Beddy Day for Daddy / Chunk Squarey #We Scream for Ice Cream / Pomps Up / Anchors Away #Guys and Dollies / Dinglie Danglie Doodle / Dancin' Machines #Bubble Trouble / Calling All Space Boys / Binky Break #Who's the Worstest / Puzzle Peace / Robo Rangers #Rust In Space / All Wound Up / Soap-bot Derby #Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (movie) #Treasure of the Rolie Polie Madre / Lost and Found / Zowie's Petals #Day for Night / Zowie Cycle / Mighty Olie #Space Telly / Ultra Good Space Heroes / It's a Roundi-ful Life #Cheery Spherey Day / Diary Daze / Rock-a-bye Billie #Housey Wake up / Blue Coupey / YesTHANKYOUPlease #Wheelie / Clippy Clop / Doofy Looking Olie #Song of the Blue Fish / Lady Bug Lady Bug Fly Away Home / Bevel Beddie Bye #A Little Hero / Binky's Birthday / Hiding in Plain Sight #Making the Best of It / Superest Bot of Them All / Oh Olie, Olie It's A Wired World #Dino Bots / Polie Pests / Pappy's Pals #Bots Will Be Boys / Screwy / Good Princess Zowie #Madame Bot-erfly / Boxing Day / It's Just Not Fair #Dare Ya! / Roundbeard's Ghost / Screwy Day #Tug-A-Wheelie / Always Chasing Rainbows / Follow Yer Nose #Ten Foot Olie / The Big Drip / Invasion of the Ticklers! #Widget Watchers / Shippin' and Receivin' / The Best-Est Field Trip Of All #Blind as a Bot / Beauty and the Bot / Olie's Bot-ler #Chunk Sings the Blues / Cast Off / Orb's Well That Ends Well #Springy Time Fun 'Season Six (2004)' #Soupey Zowie and Diaper Dyma-No / Magnetitus / A Little Wish #Blast From The Past / Gone Screwy / Mother Giz #A Little Jingle Jangle Sparkler / A Gift For Klanky Klaus / All's Squared Away Day #Give It Back Gloomius / Olie Unsproinged / Bot O' The Housey #Gumming Up The Works / Hands Across Polieville / Rolie Polie Pop Tops #Lunchmaster 3000 / Puzzle Planet / A Totally Backwards Day #Zowie's School Daze / Beacon Blinkin' Day / When Mr. Sunny Gets Blue #Straighten Upper-er To The Rescue / The Great Manner Hunt / Polie Poppin' Day #The Secret Life Of Babies / Shhhh / The Coochie Coochie Coo Blues #Big Babies / Kooky Kites / Twin Sittin' #A Polie Family Frolic #Has Anyone Seen My Coo? #Babies Go Home #The Baby Bot Chase (movie) Category:Episodes Category:Olie's friends Category:Zowie's friends Category:Apple Category:Banana Category:Grape Category:Orange Category:Food Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:List Category:Foods Category:Adults Category:The Kitchen Category:Movies